Goblet Of Fire Part Three
by Mimery Shaxx
Summary: Third part of the fanfic


"You guys have to stop jumping first." Fred said, backing away from Aria a bit and putting his left hand out in front so that she wouldn't get any closet to start reaching for her book again. Mimery stopped as well and backed away, and stood shoulder to shoulder with Aria. They looked at each then back at the twins. "Mimery," Fred examined Mimery's appearence and then glanced up where her eyes should be. "Show us your eyes."

"Wait 'til we get to the school and I will." She said with a smirk and felt relief since her trade was done...or so she thought. "Well, that doesn't count so we have to suggest something else." Fred looked to his twin for an idea.

"Let's see here..." No clue why Fred was picking the ideas...George was holding Mimery's book. "Teach me a curse...one that won't kill anyone y'know." He said, handing her book back her as she rolled her eyes and snatched it away. She opened the black book to it's aged parchment pages and began looking for a curse...that didn't kill. "Aria, give Fred a kiss." Aria's eyes opened wide and she gave a smile and a small laugh. Ron and Harry were watching them from across the tent, sitting at the round table drinking orange juice. Fred smiled and sat down on the couch, holding out the red book to Aria.

"Hm?" Fred winked at her as she sat down by him, she looked around the room nervously. Mr.Weasley was outside doing some sort of work, Hermione and Ginny were coking dinner for tonight and Harry and Ron were just watching with smiles. An arm appeared over her shoulders. She moved forward towards Fred and kissed him on the lips. You could tell she was real nervous since her hands were shaking a bit and her cheeks were rose red. George smiled and then looked at Mimery who was pulling out her wand from her sleeve. It was a blood red with a black 'x' that twisted around the handle and faded off at the tips of itself. (So you don't get confused, the tips of the 'x' give a faded off effect.) It was like an oaky wood, not as fancy as you might think. She looked over at Aria who was still kissing Fred.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat loudly and their kiss broke. "Having fun?" She asked and looked at George, showing her book to him. There was a word inside and a description. "It shouldn't kill."

"Ron!" George yelled. Ron jumped and stood up, walking over to them and looking up at his elder brother.

"What?" George took out his wand, it was brown and had what looked like a design of weeds around the handle. He pointed it at his brother and pronounced loudly, _"Limbusion!" _A white lightning bolt shot from George's wand asRon fell to the floor, still conscious.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?!" He yelled and Harry ran over to him and kneeled by his side.

"Can you move?" Mimery asked, closed her book and putting a free hand on George's shoulder.

"A little...but when I move my left hand my right hand moves...help..." He raised up his head a little, struggling to get up to his feet now.

"Confused your limbs, you'll be okay in five minutes." Mimery said, sitting down next to Aria who was leaning on Fred and who's arm was still around her. George smiled, you can tell he was going to use that curse more often now. "But so you don't have to lay on the floor for five minutes..." She pointed her wand at Ron, a white beam shot from it and hit him in the back. Breatheing heavily he stood up and brushed himself off and then turned to Mimery.

"Thanks." He nodded. He struggled a little to walk right but got it right in thrity seconds, sitting back down in his original seat.

"No problem." She said and looked at Aria. "You guys going out now?" She laughed and Aria started hitting her playfully in the shoulder.

------------------------------------

The Quidditch Worl Cup had started and it was loud as loud can be. People were screaming and waving green, orange and white flags as well as red and black ones. The minister was enjoying it, you could tell. Mimery looked over to Fred and George who were whispering to each other and pointing to Aria and herself. "I wonder what they're talking about." She said, looking over to her friend who was on her left.

"Probably...sex or something." She said and they both laughed and went back to watching the match.

-------------------------------------------

Back at the tent, Mimery and Aria were about to pass out from screaming and waving at the Quidditch players all through the match. They layed over each arm rest and staring at George and Fred who were dancing. Then they started singing...

"Victor I love you," Said Fred.

"Victor I do..." Then George.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you." Everyone finished the song as Mr.Weasley ran in telling us to get whatever was light to carry and leave. Mimery and Aria quickly got up to the screaming coming from outside. It wasn't a pleasent screaming as in cheering, more like 'something scarry was coming', screaming. Mimery grabbed her black book and Aria her red, that's all they cared about bringing right now. They ran outside with the others and looked around to see tents on fire and people running around, trieing to get away from whatever. It looked a bit confusing. Mr.Weasley told everyone to get back to the portkey, and that was what Aria and Mimery did first off, running right behind George, Fred and Ginny.

"Why did this have to happen today?" Aria asked, running along side her friend.

"I don't know, I'm not God." Mimery replied, they were now running up a steep hill to a boot. Thy now had to wait for the others to arrive which was going to a little while longer. Fred and George sat down, looking out to the flamed tent filled meadow as well as Mimery and Aria did. Ginny looked away, fearing something bad might have happened to her dad.

"And now...we wait." Mimery said, laying down in the lush green grass and staring at the sky. Her black book rested on her stomache, repeating the rose pedal action over and over again. Aria sat beside her, looking through her book and kept looking up at the chaos in the meadow infront of them.


End file.
